


Please, Don't Give Up On Me

by Rejectedmarvel



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmarvel/pseuds/Rejectedmarvel
Summary: You were so tired. But you needed to stay awake and stay alive.





	Please, Don't Give Up On Me

_You were cold - no you were numb._

The air slightly tasted like sulfur mixed with blood - your blood causing you to cringe in distaste. In the distance, you could hear explosions one after another. They sounded so far off, you could vaguely tell what direction the sounds were coming in.

You couldn’t tell where the blood was coming from, only that there was a lot of it. It was dripping down your face, coating your lips, smeared across your hands, and surrounding you in a growing puddle. A lump in your throat rose as you choke back a sob. You needed to stay calm and remain strong; crying wasn’t going to get you out of this. You couldn’t believe you were awake right now, let alone even breathing. You should’ve died; you had no special powers, you were just another highly trained assassin.

Now, however, you didn’t seem like a highly trained assassin. You got separated from your team after the first ten minutes of landing and somehow you missed the grenade coming right at you. It was either the adrenaline kicking in or you weren’t as good as you thought you were. Your recklessness was the reason why you were in this mess, to begin with. You thought about what your friends would say - what your boyfriend would say. They wouldn’t be happy, hell they would be pissed. Going off on your own on a mission like this, it was practically suicide.

_You were so tired._

But you needed to stay awake and stay alive. You needed to get out of here and somehow find your friends. They’re probably worried about you, especially your boyfriend. He’d always worry about you on a mission like these. The missions where there was a slim chance that you wouldn't come back breathing. However, you could barely sit up without adding to the ever-growing pool of blood.

“Fuck this,” You hissed trying you push yourself off of the ground.

A sharp, tearing pain runs up your hold side as you gasped out in pain. Dropping back to ground you could feel the tears pricking your eyes. Some from frustration but mostly from the new found pain, you were numb to before. You lay on the wet ground, gasping for some air as blood spilled out of your mouth. How were you going to get out this? You couldn’t even stand without searing pain shooting up your body. You could scream but that wasn’t going to get you very far. Your voice was hoarse, to begin with, and no one was in sight.

A sob wracked your body as you struggled to breathe. You were going to die here, in a torched wasteland where other agents once stood with you. You were stupid - so stupid. You should have listened to everyone and maybe you wouldn’t be in this mess. Did you want to die? Not even in the slightest, you still had much of your life to live. You were finally happy but that happiness was slowly slipping away from you as you felt the life drain out of you.

Everyone was going to be a wreck - you knew it. You were going to die and they would blame themselves for a while. But your boyfriend was going to take it the hardest out of everyone. You were the first person he opened up to after he came out of cryo. You grew close to the loveable soldier and the next thing you knew, you two were in a relationship together. Tears freely fell once you realize you weren’t going to see his face again.

You weren’t going to hear his amazing laugh that he rarely showed, his stupid nicknames he called you, and the way your name rolled off of his tongue. You were going to miss sticking magnets on his metal arm just to annoy him as well as pulling his hair up into different styles just for the hell of it. Most all, you were going to miss the way he made you feel. The way you felt butterflies in your stomach every time he walked into the room and how no matter what he made sure you felt loved. And you were leaving all that behind because of some reckless move. That thought made you cry louder than you were, making it even harder to get air into your lungs. Your strangled sobs filled the air when you suddenly hear a voice calling your name just off in the distance.

“(Y/N)!” The voice resonates near you.

You’re slightly more awake now trying to figure that’s calling you. You turn your head slowly and squinted at the figure running towards you at increasing speed. At first, you didn’t know who it was but then you saw the figure’s metal arm. Your eyes widen as you painfully reached out for your boyfriend, wishing that he, in fact, was real. Soon enough, his metal hand grasped yours tightly as he hovers over kneeling in the large pool of your blood.

Then he swears a lot.

“Stay with me.” You feel his hands tenderly wiping away your tears as he softly tapped the side of your face snapping you out of your daze. “Hey (Y/N), stay awake.”

“B-Buck,” You whimpered in pain as tears clouded your vision. “I-I’m so sorry.”

After he wiped your tears, he started putting pressure one of your wounds as you screamed in pain. You let out a mangled cry telling him to stop but if there was a slim chance of you living, he was going to do everything he could.

“D-Don’t talk doll, just keep those pretty eyes on me, ok?” Bucky said as a small tear rolled down his face.

You began falling in and out of consciousness as you watched Bucky yell something into the comms to the rest of the team. Blood was still draining out of you and it wasn’t stopping anytime soon. At least you could see Bucky’s face one last time.

“B-Bucky,” You rasped as he shushed you. Ignoring his protests you squeeze his arm tightly. “N-No… I-I love…you.”

You stared into his panicked eyes as you felt all your strength leave your arm and it fell quickly to the ground. Gasping for air, you tried to stay awake and listen to your boyfriend’s words.

“Please, don’t give up on me,” Bucky cried still trying to stop the bleeding. “The team is coming any minute now.”

Normally that would be reassuring but you could only focus on how much pain you were in. Bucky continued to tell you to stay awake but your eyes challenged him as they stayed shut for longer periods of time. This was it; everything was coming to an end. You didn’t hear the roaring of the jets from above coming to get you; instead, you only heard the cries of your boyfriend.

You took your last chance and memorized those ocean blue eyes staring down you, the same ones that stole your heart the day you first met him. Your vision started to become hazing as more figures appeared above you clearly panicking. But it was already too late - you were losing the battle. As your breathing slowed you managed to rasp out three words.

“I… love… you… “

Then your eyes shut for the final time.


End file.
